Para Protegerte Ichigo's POV
by Gumita Cleon
Summary: Por que mientras haya alguien que quiera hacerte daño, yo seguiré luchando. Los pensamientos de Ichigo hacia Rukia desde el momento de su regreso a Karakura y su union a los Vizards.


Para Protegerte

Han pasado unos días desde la pelea con esos sujetos raros que lograron herir a Chad y a Inoue yo aún me siento culpable de ellos, y no ha habido nadie que me saque de esa, ese mismo día, intenté disculparme con Inoue pero fue inútil, las palabras simplemente no salían por lo cual regresé a mi asiento. Escuche voces desde el pasillo a la par de sentir varios reiatsus conocidos, allí estaban Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku-san y Toushiro (quien insiste en que lo llame Capitán Hitsugaya) su objetivo era ayudarme en la lucha contra los sujetos del otro día.

-"Únanse a los Shinigamis en función y prepárense para una batalla sin cuartel contra los Arrancar"-eso dijo Renji, yo la verdad no sabía qué era eso, así que termine más confundido de lo que estaba

-¡Idiota! ¡Los mismos sujetos que te dieron una paliza el otro día!-fue cuando oí tu voz, insultándome (como siempre) por mi lento entendimiento, estabas sobre la ventana y me sonreíste de esa manera tan tuya, yo solo pude pronunciar tu nombre-Cuanto tiempo… Ichigo

Yo no me lo esperaba, pero me diste un patada que me mando a volar hacia tus compañeros Shinigami, ya ahí, Renji me sostuvo y tú me diste 2 bofetadas ¡¿Qué demonios te creías que eras? Te pusiste tu guante y me convertiste en Shinigami, me llevaste arrastrando y saltaste por la ventana del aula, al aterrizar me dijiste que nos teníamos que dar prisa y yo te ofrecí llevarte en mi espalda, tu cercanía me hacía mucha falta en esos momentos. Llegamos un callejón y ahí estaba un Hollow, yo simplemente no podía enfrentarme con él, pero tu estas ahí preguntándome a que le tenía miedo y el porqué de que no luchaba con todas mis fuerzas, tus palabras poco a poco me recobraron la confianza en mí mismo hasta que-¡Por qué esa la imagen de ti… que guardo en mi corazón, Ichigo!-esa última frase resonó en mi cabeza y en mi corazón dándome la fuerza para empuñar a Zangetsu y acabar con ese Hollow frente a mí, ¿y por qué no? Debilitar un poco a mi Hollow interior. Regresamos al instituto, ya dentro de mi cuerpo, me llevaste arrastrándome del cuello de la camisa, sino fueras tan pequeña no habría problema, pero prácticamente me llevabas arrastrando por que no podía seguirte el paso, oí tu voz llamando a Inoue y ella sin duda se alegró de verte, cuando por fin me soltaste, fue para ofrecerme con un trapo a Inoue, maldita enana. Cuando intente disculparme con la pelirroja nuevamente, las palaras seguían sin salir, por lo cual tú me ayudaste un poco-¡Perdón por ser tan débil!-fue lo que dijiste al obligarme a inclinarme hasta tu altura, maldita enana me repito. -Prometo hacerme más fuerte y esta vez si podré protegerte, Inoue-le dije a nuestra compañera, pero esas palabras no me llenan, Inoue, extrañamente, también te dio las gracias a ti, y yo ni siquiera sé por qué. Al terminar el día de escuela no dirigimos a mi casa, y tu dijiste que necesitabas hablar de la situación actual, mi familia empezó con sus suposiciones de nuevo lo cual siempre eme fastidiará, y en ese momento llegan del techo Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Rangiku-san haciendo trizas mi lámpara. Me explicaron sobre los Arrancar y el peligro que conllevaba, y el culpable obviamente era Aizen, por eso la tan nombrada guerra sin cuartel, inevitablemente sentí temor por tu seguridad. Cuando todos se dispusieron a retirarse yo sabía lo que venía, tú te quedarías en mi casa, de nuevo, eso me hacía feliz, pero no podía mostrarme así tan fácilmente así que al principio me opuse, hiciste una escena frente a mi familia para convencerlos de quedarte y lo lograste, mi papá te ofreció una cama en el cuarto de Yuzu y Karin pese a que tu querías quedarte en mi armario; de verdad eres rara. Ahí lo sentimos, varios reiatsus que se aproximaban, me convertí en Shinigami y fuimos hacia donde se dirigía uno de ellos, Chad. Justo cuando íbamos a legar, vi como uno de los Arrancar se disponía a matar a Chad, un poco más y lo hubiese logrado, le dije a Chad que se alejara, al parecer no lo tomó muy bien porque cuando tu llegaste, me preguntaste qué demonios le había dicho-Le dije que se alejara-te conteste, tu soltaste un bufido de obvio fastidio

-El que debe alejarse, eres tu-dijiste tomaste un pastillero con cabeza de conejo-yo me encargo de ellos, ya has gastado muchas fuerzas luchando contra estos sujetos, si la situación empeora, podrías perder el control como la última vez-terminaste ya con tu uniforme de Shinigami, ¿Cuándo fue recobraste tus poderes? Tú me explicabas como recobraste tus poderes, cuando tu gigai se lanzó contra mí-Es Chappy, el Runkongai más popular entre la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, este es el que había pedido desde el principio, peor en su lugar me dieron a Kon-ah! Esa cosa en mi cuerpo, ni loco, ya con el peluche de Kon mi reputación corría peligro, mientras platicábamos, el Arrancar se dispuso a atacarte y con un movimiento rápido desfundaste tu zanpaktou y lo bloqueaste, yo me sentía impotente y preocupado por tu seguridad, pero Chappy no me soltaba, te arrastró tan lejos que no pude ver que sucedía, si tu gigai no estuviera poniendo tanta presión. Vi un gran bloque de hielo, y temí lo peor, yo seguía luchando con Chappy para que me soltara, ¡AAAHG! ¡MALDITA! ¡ME ESTÁ ROMPIENDO EL BRAZO!-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?-tu voz elimino todo el dolor que sentía, estabas a salvo

-Rukia… ¡¿estás bien? ¡¿Y el sujeto ese? ¡¿Has acabado con él?-pregunte preocupado, aunque también asombrado, ¿Cómo pudiste derrotarle tan fácil? Entonces la vi, vi tu zanpaktou liberada por primera vez, una hermosa espada totalmente blanca, pude haberla contemplado en paz, pero Chappy me explico que tipo de espada era esa terminando toda las frase con un "pyon" quitando todo el encanto. Chappy continuó torturándome, tu enfundaste tu zanpaktou y nos dijiste que ya nos fuéramos en ese instante sentimos un reiatsu poderoso, tanto que hasta Chappy se quitó de encima de mi liberándome. Era uno de ellos, Grimmjow se hacía llamar, en su mirada se veía el deseo de matar, tú estabas tan o más sorprendida como yo, en tu mirada se veía el temor, significaba que ese tipejo era demasiado fuerte, mientras el, se iba acercando lentamente a nosotros, al parecer tú estabas analizando a situación

-¿Cuál? Díganme ¿Cuál de los dos es el más fuerte?-cuando ese tal Grimmjow preguntó eso, tú te tensaste

-¡Ichigo! ¡Corre!-me gritaste y en un segundo, Grimmjow te había atravesado con su mano, al ver la escena, sentí que se me iba la vida

-Lo sabía… tú no eres más que basura-dijo el con el afán de retirarte su mano

-Maldi…ción-susurraste antes de caer al suelo, fue cuando reaccione

-¡RUKIA!-grité tu nombre con desesperación, y con una furia que nunca había sentido, me lance contra Grimmjow, pagaría por lo que te había hecho, intente golpearle con todas mis fuerzas junto a Zangetsu pero simplemente fue inútil, el detuvo mi ataque con un solo movimiento, me dijo u liberara el Bankai o si no, te haría más daño, eso no podía permitirlo, tenía que acabar con esto y llevarte con Inoue para que te curara-BANKAI-dije y mi espada se transformó junto con mi ropa, pensar que había logrado el Bankai solo para protegerte a ti.

El esquivaba mis ataques con facilidad, y yo estaba más que enfadado, no podía permitirle vivir y seguir con esa sonrisa tan sarcástica después de haberte atacado de una forma tan cobarde y dejarte en esas condiciones, en un momento tomó mi espada y me lanzo lejos, mi asombro era grande, pero mis deseos de luchar y ganar eran mayores, así que esquivé el próximo golpe que venía, después no corrí con la misma suerte, ese sujeto me estaba tratando como un saco de box, terminaría matándome a golpes, cuando me impactó contra un edificio cercano, aproveche la oportunidad, el no paraba de hablar, lo cual me daba una abertura, concentre toda mi energía espiritual en Zangetsu

-GETSUGA TENSHOU-lance mi más poderoso ataque, aunque está vez era oscuro, el Hollow estaba tomando posesión de mi de nuevo. Sentía como el Hollow avanzaba cada vez más, y yo tenía que aguantar, tenía que protegerte, yo DEBIA protegerte. Y lo vi, una herida en Grimmjow, solo logre hacerle un rasguño, si seguía así no sé qué podría pasar, ahora él se disponía atacar, en ese momento llego ese otro capitán... Tousen creo que se llama a detener en Grimmjow dándole órdenes de regresar, no se iba a ir así de fácil

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Llegas como si nada y nos atacas! ¡¿Y simplemente te vas? ¡No quieras tomarme el pelo! ¡Aún no hay vencedor!

-¿Quién está tomando el pelo a quién? El único que se está salvando ahora, eres tú, Shinigami, ese ataque no puedes liberarlo más de 2 o 3 veces más-me responde, yo solo puedo sorprenderme-ni aunque pudieras liberarlo infinitamente podrías vencerme en mi forma liberada. Así que no lo olvides mi nombre, Shinigami, y reza por no volver a oírlo; Grimmjow Jagaajakku, la próxima vez que lo oigas, será el día de tu muerte-me dijo y se fue al Hueco Mundo.

Sentía tanta rabia hacia mí mismo, no pude proteger a nadie, no pude protegerte a ti, y ahora tú y los demás lo estaban pagando con creces. Después de hablar con Renji usamos el Shumpo para alcanzar a Matsumoto que te llevaba a casa de Inoue, tenía que saber si estarías bien, llegamos, Matsumoto apenas estaba colocándote en el suelo, Chappy lloraba junto a ti, m arrodille junto a ti, y manteniendo la mirada firma sobre tu rostro le dije a Inoue-Sálvala por favor-ella, aunque claramente estaba agotada invoco su poder, un escudo se formó sobre ti, yo no podía ver a nadie, ni escuchaba nada, todo lo que pasaba alrededor no importaba, quería ver tus ojos violetas otra vez-Resiste, por favor, Rukia-ese era mi pensamiento mientras Inoue te curaba, todos estábamos expectantes, incluso Renji me hizo hacía atrás abogando que si me inclinaba un poco más hacía ti, te aplastaría. Entonces sucedió, tu herida se cerró por completo y tu abriste tus ojos, al ver esto, internamente sonreí y me levanté alejándome un poco del grupo, tú estabas bien y ahí… conmigo, aun así, no podía dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que te había pasado, le diste las gracias a Inoue, fue cuando yo me acerque

-¿Ahora estás bien?... Rukia-te pregunte… me miraste confundida, y en una ínstate tu mirada paso a ser sarcástica, tu sabias que esa era tu manera de darme ánimos

-¿A qué viene esa cara? No pensaras que mis heridas son por tu culpa ¿verdad? No seas tan arrogante-ahí estabas tú, regañándome, aunque eso, de algún modo me hacía feliz-Si termine herida, fue por mi propia culpa, no soy tan débil como para necesitar que me protejas

-Ahm... está bien-te contesté, no tenia animos de pelear, quizá tus heridas no habían sido culpa mia, pero podía haber hecho algo para ayudarte y yo lo sabía-Ahm... creo que debemos irnos a casa-lo que quería decirte no podría decirlo enfrente de todos, así que opte por una salida

-Ah… Kurosaki-kun ¿no quieres que te cure?-me preguntó Inoue preocupada, era cierto, estaba herido, pero creo que esas heridas no dolían tanto

-No gracias Inoue, estoy bien, no te preocupes-le respondí con una sonrisa claramente fingida tu solo frunciste el seño

-No te preocupes, yo lo curaré con Kidoh, tú debes estar agotada-le dijiste a la pelirroja-Chappy vámonos

-Pyon!-grito emocionada… ¿Qué rayos sucedía con esa cosa?

Íbamos caminando en silencio, tu ibas siguiéndome aun en tu forma de Shinigami, Chappy corría alrededor tuyo riendo de no sé qué cosa, cuando pasmaos junto al rio, te detuviste

-Chappy… ¿Por qué no vas un rato a jugar al rio?-le sugeriste a tu gigai, ya sabía a qué venia eso

-Pyon! Si Rukia-sama! Pyon!-ella se fue feliz a chapotear y perseguir peces, era raro ver tu rostro así de feliz, quizá era lo que tu pensabas al ver a Kon en mi cuerpo

-Bien… ahora dime que es lo que te sucede, Ichigo-me dijiste de repente

-Ahm… yo, sé que dices que no fue mi culpa pero…

-No necesitas disculparte, nada, absolutamente NADA de lo que sucede es tu culpa, Ichigo, recuerda lo que te dije, solo hazte más fuerte

-Si… pero no es tan simple, Rukia, no contigo-te dije rascándome la nuca y viendo al suelo tu solo me miraste confundida

-I…Ichigo… ¿Qué…?-no te deje terminar la pregunta, no pude evitarlo y te abrace de manera posesiva

-Yo casi te pierdo, Rukia-no podía ver tu rostro porque estaba presionado en mi hombro, pero podía sentir lo nervosa que estabas-cuando vi como ese desgraciado casi te mata, sentí que en cualquier momento volvería a llover-tu seguías escuchando en silencio, yo estaba esperando un golpe o algo así, en vista de que no pasó nada, continué-yo me jure que mientras hubiera personas que quisieran hacerte daño, yo seguiré luchando, esa promesa sigue en pie

-Ichi…-susurraste, al parecer no tenías palabras, me sentía más seguro de que mi contacto no te molestaba

-Te juro que me haré más fuerte y está vez si podré protegerte-terminé diciendo con determinación, las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Inoue, pero con la diferencia de que estas me llenaban de valor y confianza quizá porque te las decía a ti

-Gracias… Ichigo-me dijiste correspondiendo a mi abrazo, antes esto solo pude abrazarte un poco más fuerte y besar tu cabeza, no sé por qué lo hice, pero cuando lo hice me sentí liberado, nos quedamos así un rato hasta que…

-Pyon! Rukia-sama!-nos separamos abruptamente, tu solo le dijiste a Chappy que era de descansar y entraste en tu Gigai, caminamos en silencio, yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy, muy temprano, aun no amanecía, me vestí y Salí de mi habitación, pase a la habitación de mis hermanas y ahí estaba tú, dormida, te veías indefensa y tan tranquila, quien diría que cuando despertabas eras una endemoniada enana, acaricie tu rostro y te pedí una disculpa mientras tu dormías, seguro cuando me volvieras a ver estarías enfadada.

Busque los reiatsus que me ayudarían, camine un largo rato, hasta que llegue con Hirako

-Vaya… al parecer nos encontraste… Ichigo-me dijo Hirako con otras personas a su alrededor, había venido con los Vizards, les pediría que me entrenaran a controlar mi Hollow interior… no te vería en un largo tiempo, pero todo era, para protegerte, Rukia.


End file.
